Castles in the Air
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Realidad y sueño son sólo dos caras de un velo/ ángeles de alas rotas buscan salvación entre los castillos de algodón...


_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os) que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este escrito, quiero advertiros que es muy raro y que lo escribí todo de corrido, así que no prometo que os guste y mucho sentido, pero aun así quería compartirlo con todos vosotros, así que siéntanse libres de criticar, en fin os dejo leer..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Hunger Games y escenarios, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**_Castles in the Air_**

**_._**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_Los juegos del Hambres_

_De Suzanne Collins_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

— ¡Finnick! — puede escuchar la suave voz de Annie — ¡Finnick!

La luz del sol resplandeciendo y dándole brillo a su cabello oscuro, la suave luz recorriendo el cuerpo joven de ella, _AnnieAnnieAnnie, _los ojos verdes resplandeciendo, la risa suave y cálida que resuena y rebota entre sus costillas, su corazón...

El dolor mientras el muto desgarra con los dientes parte de su brazo, la sonrisa de Annie, la sangre roja fluyendo, el verde de sus ojos resplandeciendo como el sol...

Las olas se mueven con el viento, el dolor de los recuerdos, el olor metálico de la sangre se combina con el salado del mar. Las pequeñas embarcaciones se mueven con el viento, los ojos que pierden el brillo al dar la bienvenida a la muerte...

Tributo, mentor... pieza de juego..._Guerrero_

— _Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un lugar lleno de príncipes y princesas, de héroes, de justicia _— la voz suave es lejana y al mismo tiempo...

—_ Mami... cuéntame un cuento..._

— _Finnick, cariño _— un toque suave en el cabello, _chopchopchop, _agua, vida, dolor, el olor metálico de la sangre —_Hace mucho tiempo había una joven sin vestidos de seda y que nada tenia que ver con las princesas, pero tenía un gran corazón, pero vivía en tiempos de guerra, donde los cuentos de hadas se habían perdido hace mucho tiempo._

_Un día fue escogida para ir a una gran batalla, resultando vencedora de la misma, pero con los ojos perdidos y el alma rota, entonces pensó que un mejor destino para ella era si moría y con esa idea en mente fue hacia el mar, el único lugar donde se sentía segura.._

— _Y luego mami, ¿qué paso después? ..._

— _Es hora de dormir cariño _— la suave voz se disuelve...

* * *

El suave viento movía sus cabellos, la luz del sol les daba un tono resplandeciente, catorce años, ya no un niño, no un hombre, ¿qué es?... _tributo_...

(Una vida para la muerte)

—... y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte...

(un eco, —_mami cuéntame un cuento..._)

—_Había un niño, con el cabello como el sol y los ojos resplandecientes llenos de vida, la ilusión de las aventuras que le esperaban en vida refulgiendo en su espíritu, le gustaba pensar en princesas, donde él era el héroe, donde él les recataba del malvado dragón..._

No un niño...

La sangre salpica de la herida, _chopchopchop_, los sonidos de la lluvia, el sonido del agua, _el sonido de la sangre_...

No... un... ni...

_Tributo..._

La luz se apaga, el dolor se difumina...

(¿Qué eres? _Tributo... Los dedos se agarrotan de hacer tantos nudos con la pequeña cuerda_)

* * *

Dieciséis años, el tacto frío y húmedo del agua, el calor del sol, la luz que resplandece, joven con sueños de muerte y juegos que roban alientos de vida, los ojos cansados al rojo de la sangre...

_Mentor_

Los ojos asustados de niños, los cuentos de hadas que se quedan a medio camino...

—¿Cómo te llamas? —tiembla, la niña, no tan niña (_había un niño con sueños de princesas que el rescata_), sus ojos asustados, las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos...

—_Annie_ — su voz es trémula, sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanzas rotas...

(Los nudos en la cuerda se detienen, los dedos sangran...)

—_Que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte..._

(La muerte clama, una vida se salva)

— _Annie, Annie,...¿crees en los castillos en el aire con nubes de algodón?_

_(_¿Qué eres? _Tributo, Mentor... un sueño perdido de un niño...)_

* * *

Los dedos son fríos, las sabanas son de seda pero eso no calma la sensación desgarradora, las caricias parecen fríos puñales, desgarran más que la carne.

Los ojos se pierden, mientras los colores se difuminan...

—_Finnick, cariño _— el aliento, la humedad de los besos...

(_Había un niño, con sueños de princesas y..._)

Las sabanas húmedas, y entre jadeos, secretos que son susurrados en una habitación a oscuras...

_(Había una niña, con las esperanzas rotas, los ojos perdidos, y el corazón medio vació, sin vestidos de princesa...)_

—¿Con qué pagan el placer de tu compañía?...

— Secretos —La sonrisa, los dientes blancos...

(_¿Quién eres? Tributo, Mentor, Pieza de juego... Los arlequines ocultan su dolor plasmando una sonrisa eterna en sus labios._)

* * *

El dolor desgarrador donde la carne esta siendo desgarrada, la luz que parece apagarse por momentos , los colores que se difuminan, el olor de la sangre que escurre por las heridas...

(_Los rayos de sol que calientan la piel, el tacto de la arena bajo sus pies, la risa suave, los ojos verdes que resplandecen..._

—_Te quiero..._)

_Chop,chop,chop,_ la sangre se desvanece, el agua se entibia...

(—_Mami...cuéntame un cuento..._

— _Hace mucho tiempo había una joven sin vestidos de seda y que nada tenia que ver con las princesas, pero tenía un gran corazón, pero vivía en tiempos de guerra, donde los cuentos de hadas se habían perdido hace mucho tiempo._

_Un día fue escogida para ir a una gran batalla, resultando vencedora de la misma, pero con los ojos perdidos y el alma rota, entonces pensó que un mejor destino para ella era si moría y con esa idea en mente fue hacia el mar, el único lugar donde se sentía segura..._

_(¿Quién eres?Tributo, Mentor, Pieza de juego... Guerrero...)_

—_... Cuando llego al mar un ángel de ojos tristes y alas rotas, le pregunto, _¿Crees en los castillos en el aire con nubes de algodón?, _ella no supo que contestar, entonces el sonrió para después besarle, el corazón de la joven entonces se lleno de ilusión mientras el ángel le prometía amor..._

—_Y luego mami..._

—_Un día el ángel tuvo que partir, pero antes de marcharse le prometió, que construiría un castillo en el aire para ambos, y él espera su llegada desde entonces...)_

_— Annie, Annie,...¿crees en los castillos en el aire con nubes de algodón? —la sonrisa sincera y los ojos que brillan, los labios chocan y hacen promesas silenciosas..._

El dolor se desvanece, la respiración se detiene, los sonidos se apagan, el olor de la sangre se pierde...

(_¿Quién eres?Tributo, Mentor, Pieza de juego...Guerrero..._

_...no..._

_Soy quien te construirá un castillo en el aire..._)

* * *

_(— Annie, Annie,...¿crees en los castillos en el aire con nubes de algodón?)_

_— _Mami, ¿ella cree en los castillos en el aire con nubes de algodón?

_— Si...,_ y _él _aún espera por ella en aquel castillo donde le prometió volverla princesa, de cielos, océanos y mares de diamantes...

_(Los rayos de sol que calientan la piel, el tacto de la arena bajo sus pies, la risa suave, los ojos verdes que resplandecen..._

_—Te quiero... _

_¡Annie, Annie, Annie!_

___—...¡Finnick!_

_Las nubes son suaves y ligeras...)_

* * *

El dolor se desvanece y el cielo resplandece...

—_Había un niño, con el cabello como el sol y los ojos resplandecientes llenos de vida, la ilusión de las aventuras que le esperaban en vida refulgiendo en su espíritu, le gustaba pensar en princesas, donde él era el héroe, donde él les recataba del malvado dragón, pero los sueños se desvanecieron y las alas se rompieron, pero en medio de tanta tragedia encontró a una joven que no era princesa... _

_—Y luego..._

_—Ahora la espera en el cielo, en un castillo de nubes que ha construido para ella — la luz se apaga y la voz se pierde no sin antes decir..._

_—Buenas noches Finnick_

(La muerte se siente como flotar en el aire)


End file.
